


proud of you

by imcheeseka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Wuko, Wuko Week, my first wuko fic???, this is for day 7 of wuko week past/future, wu changing and mako being there right beside him from the past up to the future
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcheeseka/pseuds/imcheeseka
Summary: wu, while learning things about himself and others, visits an earth kingdom city to help establish democracy and mako comes along
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> work was written in tagalog because it was practice for an entrance exam but dialogue is in english

Sa huling ilang buwan matapos ang pagtatangkang pananakop ni Kuvira ng Republic City, kinain ng pagsasaayos ng sistemang pamamahala sa dating Earth Kingdom ang oras ni Wu. Lumipas na ang mga sinayang araw sa mga luho at marangyang paggagastos. Kung tutuusin, ang buhay niya ngayong nagigising bawat araw sa airship, inaaral ang kasaysayan ng mga lungsod sa Earth Kingdom habang kumakain ng almusal, at nagsasanay kasama ang kanyang political adviser hanggang sa makarating sa susunod na lungsod ay mas akma sa bagong direksyon ng buhay niya. Hindi diktador ang kinakailangan ng mamamayan - mas lalong hindi isang makalumang haring hiwalay sa danas nila - kaya titiyakin niya ang demokratikong pangangatawan ng bawat nayon. Iyon ang tamang pagpapasya, _‘wise and mature’_ ani rin Mako.

Mako. Isang nagtulak sa kanyang matuklasan ang ibang landas ng kanyang pagiging hari na ngayon kasama na naman niya muli bilang security niya. Hindi nga niya inaasahan na papayag muli si Mako dahil ibinalik na siyang detective ni Chief Beifong. _‘Figuring out who’s sending assassins is also detective work’_ lamang ang paliwanag sa kanya ni Mako. Hindi naman din tinututulan ni Wu ang makasama pa siya. Kaya ngayong umaga kasama niya si Mako na nagsasanay para madepensahan ang sarili niya. Dumagdag na rin ang panganib ngayon dulot ng iba’t ibang pagtatangka ng brainwashing at pagdudukot.“That was a good punch, I’m impressed,” may pagmamalaking sabi ni Mako nang natamaan na rin siya ni Wu sa wakas.

“You think the Earth Kingdom ladies would like to see this new strong Wu?”

Sinubukan niyang umilag sa biglang suntok ni Mako pero nahulog lang din siya. Bago siya makatayo, inalok ni Mako kamay niya para tulungan siya.

“Again, why do you have to ruin it every time?” ani Mako.

Naisip ni Wu na panahon na rin siguro makahanap siya ng ibang coping reaction tuwing pinagmamalaki siya ni Mako. Hindi sa sinasadya niya ipamukha na pinaghuhusayan niya trabaho niya para lang makapag-date ng babae pero hindi niya lang din alam paano pakikitunguhan ito sa ngayon. Una niya itong napansin noong kasukdulan ng gulo sa Republic City dahil kay Kuvira at pinagmalaki siya ni Mako sa pagbakwit niya ng mamamayan. Ikalawa noong ipinaalam niya sa kanila ni Korra na bibitiw na siya sa pagiging hari.

Pagkatapos magpalit ng damit, tumungo agad si Wu sa may bintana ng tren upang abangan ang paglitaw ng bagong lungsod na kanilang bibisitahin. Ngayong araw nakaplano ang pulong niya kasama ang mga magsasaka ng Chin City. Ang Chin City ay isang nayon sa Earth Kingdom na isa sa pangunahing tumutustos ng pagkain ng buong kaharian. Ito ang unang beses na makakarating si Wu sa isang sakahan bunsod ng habambuhay niyang pagkakulong sa loob ng Ba Sing Se at sa mga silid ng Republic City Univeristy. Unti-unting dumarami na ang kanyang nakitang mga kambing at baka hanggang sa masilayan na niya ang malawak na batawan. Ibang-iba ang kalakhan nito sa naglilimitang kasikipan ng mga pader na lagi niyang kaharap. Bigla niyang naramdaman ang kaliitan niya.

“Are you nervous?” tanong ni Mako nang siya’y biglang lumapit sa tabi ni Wu.

“Mako, I can’t have another set of brainwashing taking over this pretty brain of mine and ruining democracy. What if, instead of brainwashing, I accidentally say potatoes instead of onions and this causes a riot? What if I step on cow poop and smell the entire day and no one wants to go near me? What if spirit bombs fall out of the sky and—”

“Wu, calm down. Remember your speech at Gao Ling? Just be yourself. You can do that again, I know you can.”

“I fainted during that speech, Mako.”

“Yeaahh...but maybe you won’t. We’re here for you.”

Wala namang kakaiba sa mga pampalubag-loob ni Mako pero dahil siya rin ang unang nagmulat sa kanya sa kakulangan niya, malaking bagay na ang anumang suporta niya. Siya rin ang nagsabi sa kanya na ‘be yourself’ noong nagbigay siya ng talumpati sa Gao Ling. Kahit sino naman siguro iisipin na hindi kalamangan ang “pagiging sarili” ni Wu, ngunit iba rin ang lakas ng loob na binigay ng pagtitiwala ni Mako sa kanya.

Dumating na rin sila sa Chin City at bago makalabas sa tren inilagay ni Mako ang kamay niya sa balikat ni Wu. Sa lahat ng aspeto ng kanyang pangangailangan, ipinaalala ni Mako na nandyan lang lagi ang kanyang suporta.

—-  
Buong umaga nang pumailalim sina Wu sa init ng araw habang nag-aani ng mga sibuyas kasama ang mamamayan ng Chin. Balde-balde na siguro ang kanyang pinawis matapos ang iilang hilera ng ani at hindi pa nga sila nangangalahati. Linabanan niya ang tukso na magreklamo at utusan si Mako na bilhan siya ng smoothie ngunit hindi naman din niya talaga gagawin iyon. Kung ito ang araw-araw na pamumuhay ng mamamayan ng isang lungsod sa Earth Kingdom, dapat din niya itong maranasan.

“You need to pull it harder to get the entire bulb. Don’t be scared, King Wu, they’re stronger than they feel.” pagtitiwala ng matandang babae.

Hinugot ni Wu ang sibuyas hanggang sa maiugat ito. Tuwang tuwa siya nang makita na buo ito at hindi nasira tulad noong mga nauna niyang subok. Agad niyang hinanap ang mukha ni Mako at nakitang nakangiti rin siyang nakatingin sa kanya habang nag-aani rin sa tabi (mas puno din ang sako).

“I did it, Mako! I harvested onions!”

Hindi na narinig ni Wu ang sagot ni Mako sa kasabikan niyang ituloy ang pag-aani. Babad na babad siya sa kanyang gawain buong umaga at hinayaang ang boses naman ng mga magsasaka ang madinig. Ni hindi kailanman sa mahabang kasaysayan ng Earth Kingdom sila’y pinangatawan sa kinauukulan kahit na sila ang nagpapakain sa buong kalawakan nito. Kung hindi sila pinagsisilbihan ng monarkiya, sa kabila nitong lahat, bakit pa nga ba ito pananatilihin? Tumatag sa loob ni Wu ang kanyang desisyong wakasan ito.

Pagkatapos ng matagumpay na pulong noong hapon, kung saan napagdesisyun na dapat magkaroon din ng kinatawan ang mga magsasaka sa bagong republika, tuloy-tuloy ang salu-salo sa gitna ng lungsod. Ibinitin ang napakaraming ilaw sa itaas ng mga hilera ng lamesang kasya ang halos lahat ng residente roon. Lumakas ang musika ng banda nang unti-unting dumami ang tao kasabay ang pagdating ng entourage ni Wu. Umupo si Wu sa gitna ng isang lamesa at tinabihan siya ni Mako. Agad na nangibabaw ang amoy ng mga inihaw nang dumating na rin ang mga putahe mula sa ani nila kaninang umaga. Sa bawat kurap ng mata ni Wu, nadagdagan na naman ng bagong piging sa harap niya.

“Earth kingdom feasts are always grand no matter what city they are in, huh?,” ani Mako nang ‘di tinatanggal ang tingin sa mga nilalapag na bagong putahe. Naalala niya rin ang kakaibang mga niluluto ng tagapagluto sa Zaofu.

“You’re looking at hundreds of years of culture, buddy,” nagmamataas na sagot ni Wu.

“And to think you don’t even know how to cook.”

“Hey, I can cook an egg,” at binigyan siya ng mapang-asar na tingin ni Mako.

“You mean a burnt egg.”

Buong hapunang kinakausap ni Wu ang kung sino man ang makarinig ng boses niya sa dulo ng lamesa. Samu’t saring mga kwento hinggil sa buhay nila sa Chin at mga pagbabagong hinahangad nila sa mga susunod na taon. Iba rin ang alpas na kwentuhan nang hindi kinakailangan salangsangan ng matataas na pader ng nakaraan. Nagustuhan din ni Wu ito dahil nahahayaan ang madaldal at maingay niyang pananalita nang hindi binabantayan ng anumang mga “dapat” at pinaglumaang patakaran. Maaari siyang maging sarili niya -- ang bagong umunlad na sarili niya.

Pagkatapos kumanta, tinawag ng isang binatilyo si Wu para kumanta sa harap. Sino ba naman si Wu para tanggihan ang isang song (‘and dance’ pilit niya) number para pasiyahin ang mga tao ng Earth Kingdom? Dapat lamang daw nila marinig ang boses angel niya na sasalubong sa bagong yugto ng Earth Kingdom. Nilapag niya ang bupanda niya sa kandungan ni Mako at naglakad nang may buong pagmamalki tungo sa mikropono sa harap. Nagsimula magpatugtog ang banda at humarap si Wu sa lugar nina Mako.

“This one’s for my bodyguard, Mako!” tinuro ni Wu si Mako habang umiindayog.

“I’m not your bodyguard anymore!” mahiya-hiyang sagot ni Mako at lumubog sa kanyang inuupuan upang itago ang natitira niyang dignidad.

_“~We found love in Republic City~~~”_

Matapos ang buong gabing sayawan at kantahan (muntik na rin mapwersa ni Wu si Mako na kumanta) napagod na rin si Wu, na ikinatuwa rin ni Mako, at bumalik sa kanyang upuan. Tingin ni Wu na mas gaganda sana ang kanyang mga performance ngayong gabi kung may mga badgermole siyang kasama ngunit sapat na rin naman sa kanya ang pagsabay ni Mako sa pagpapalakpak.

Napuno ang mesa ng mga bote ng alak na tapos nang laklakin ng mga matatandang natira roon. Sumabay nalang din si Wu bilang nais din naman niya kilalanin nang lubos pa ang mamamayan ng Earth Kingdom. Mukha naman na hindi lang ito isang pagdiriwang ng mayabong na ani kundi pagsibol na rin ng bagong kinabukasan. At kung kakailanganin naman niya, nandoon naman si Mako sa tabi niya upang patatagin siya. Sa lahat naman ng bagay, nagagawa iyon ni Mako.

“That old corrupt queen really bled us dry. In some way, I’m glad Zaheer took her out or I would’ve went up to that palace myself.” ani ng isang matanda.

“Yeah! Imagine her face before I throw a bag of onions right at her,” natatawang naibulas ng nag-iisang binatilyo roon. “Where do you think she is at now? I would love to see her as fertilizer for our crops.”

Tinapik ang binatilyo ng matandang babae na tinuruan si Wu noong hapon.

“Don’t speak like that in front of the King! Be sensitive, she was still his aunt.” Humarap ang matanda kay Wu, “My apologies for how my grandson spoke. Our village just had a long history of hardships under the kingdom.”

Nakokonsensya si Wu na ang mamamayan pa ng Chin ang unang nagpaabot ng kapatawaran sa kanya dahil sa tiya niyang yumao. Wala sa kanila ang dapat humingi ng patawad para sa paghihirap na naranasan nila sa ilalim ng monarkiya.

“Oh, no, it’s okay. I completely understand. It should be my ancestors and I apologizing, not the other way around, especially for what my aunt had brought upon your village.” pagtitiyak ni Wu.

“How did you turn out so different from them, King Wu? I would imagine they’d just raise another spoiled royalty in line for the throne.”

“Oh, you should’ve definitely seen me before! I was the perfect picture of spoiled royalty - shopping everyday, getting foot rubs every night, being able to go anywhere for free, getting my own bodyguard. You could ask Mako over here how he dealt with me.” siniko ni Wu nang mahina si Mako.

“Clearly you still have traces of that king now” pagbibiro ni Mako. “But in all seriousness, he did change a lot and turned into a king I would like to work for. Or ex-king. If you’ve met him before, you’d be glad how he is now. He even has friends now aside from me!”

“Ha! Cheers to ex-King Wu,” itinaas ng mga natira sa mesa ang kanilang mga baso at uminom.

Ngayon lang din hinarap ni Wu ang tanong na iyon. Hindi naman maitatanggi ng kahit sino na nakakilala sa kanya noong una, lalo na ni Mako, na ganoon na ganoon nga ang pagpapalaki sa kanya - spoiled royalty na tagapanatili ng kanilang gahum. Lumaking mag-isa at walang kamuwang-muwang sa mundong labas ng mga marangyang palasyo at pantanging mga dula. Kapag hihila’t hihilain niya ang lahat ng alaala, karanasan at tumagos na usapan upang ugatin ang sagot, si Mako lang din ang lilitaw. Isang kabalintunaan na si Mako ang nagdadala ng bakas ng luma niyang sarili, ngunit siya rin ang katalista ng pagbabagong ito.

Nakakamangha nga na sumibol itong pag-unlad sa loob ng buffet restaurant kung saan inagawan pa niya ng upuan ang isang batang nakaupo trono. Doon unang beses na sinampal sa mukha niya na hindi lang tungkol sa sarili niya ang pagiging hari. Ano nga ba ang maasahan sa kanyang nasa torre ng isang mall habang ang mamamayan nagkukumahog makahanap nang makakain? Paghihirap ang iniwan ng kanyang mga ninuno at ito ang pinagsamantalahan ni Kuvira. Pinabatid sa kanya ng mga nakasalamuha niya na siya rin ang may kapangyarihang baguhin ito kaya nga nandito na rin siya ngayon. Pinasasalamatan ni Wu ang pagtitiwala at pagtitiyaga sa kanya ni Mako dahil ito ang nagtulak sa kanya sa simula.

\-----

  
Natapos ang selebrasyon nang madaling araw at nararamdaman na ni Wu ang hilo dulot ng mga ininom niya habang lampa-lampang naglalakad pabalik sa airship. Pinagmalaki ng mga taga-Chin ang kanilang alak at tama nga sila na isang tikim lang nito, dodoble ang bilang ng turtleduck sa harap mo. Nauuna maglakad si Mako dala-dala ang kanilang mga inani noong hapon nang tawagin siya ni Wu.

“Makoooo, it’s coooold,” tumigil at humarap si Mako kay Wu. “Carry me?”

“No.”

“But you’re my bodyguaaaard.”

“Not anymore.”

“Pleaseee?”

At ginawa na naman ni Wu ang titig niyang laging binabali ang likas na kasungitan ni Mako. Hindi na nga siya ang bodyguard ni Wu pero may mga panahong pinapaalala sa kanya ni Wu kung gaano siya kaliit at maselan kaya’t nagmimithi si Mako na protektahan siya. Napabuntong-hiniga si Mako at ibinigay na lamang ang kamay niya para alalayan si Wu pabalik. Tahimik silang naglalakad na naglaan lamang ng kalinawan sa isip ni Wu para pagnilayan ang pinag-usapan kanina.

"You really meant what you said earlier? You considered me as a friend before?” tanong ni Wu nang tinitingnan ang likod ng ulo ni Mako.

“I mean, it seemed like I was the only one who tolerated your obnoxious singing,” pabirong sagot ni Mako.

“Did you also mean how I turned into someone you’d like to work for? You’re really glad how I am now?” kinakabahang tanong ni Wu. Lumipas ang ilang segundo bago ito sagutin ni Mako.

“Yeah, yeah. You could tone down with the im-doing-this-to-pick-up-the-ladies thing, though, makes it less genuine.”

Natawa nalang si Wu sa ipinahayag ni Mako at nawala rin ang kinikimkim na kaba. Tama naman, siya lang naman ang nandito mula sa simula nitong lahat. Kaya alam na alam din ni Mako na lumipas na rin ang panahong ginagawa ni Wu ang pagtulong para lang sa sarili niyang katahimikan at kaginhawaan.

“You, of all people, would know I love what I’m doing now.”

“That’s why I’m proud of you.”

Ilang beses na nadinig ni Wu ang mga katagang iyan mula kay Mako at sa bawat bigkas hindi nawawala ang dalisay na kapanatagan sa loob niya. Siguro hindi na niya kailangang itanggi na ang kanyang pagkilala lang naman ang iniintay niya palagi - hindi ng Avatar, ni Asami o kung sino mang babae. Minsan nang naisip ni Wu na hindi batid ni Mako kung gaano niya pinapatatag ang mga pagbabagong walang kasiguraduhan.

Pero mayroong mga sandaling nararamdaman ni Wu na alam ni Mako ito kaya nandito pa rin siya sa tabi niya. Gaya ngayong umiinit ang nanlalamig niyang kamay.


End file.
